The Song of Chaos
by StarryNight1313
Summary: Harmony, banished, comes to the human EG world. There she comes across three girls who agree to help her return home. She agrees to follow them, blindly going along with their plan. Harmony also encounters a wonderful girl. Can Harmony navigate her way home through a strange new world? Can she use her chaotic song to return home or will it destroy what she loves most?


The Song of Chaos

Swirling and spiraling through the portal, Harmony felt as though her innards were stretching out too far. Her head felt as though a hot knife were slicing through it; the pain was too much to bear. If she screamed, it was surely lost in the chaos of the vortex. Her very being, physical and mental, was about to be transported far away. However, at moment, the only thing she could focus on was the burning sensation that consumed her. Then, in a brief and glorious moment, a light shone brightly. The light faded instantaneously and the pain receded into a dull throbbing. Harmony felt herself sit upwards and noticed immediately that something was terribly wrong. She opened her eyes, slowly, and noticed that all around her was an unfamiliar land. She meant to cry out in shock, but found her voice temporarily caught in her throat.

Around her was patches of bright green grass, but between them was something unknown to her. It was a grey stone, completely solid and completely smooth. Directly before her was a large building, made of another stone, this one a dusky red color, and many clear windows. It was imposing and unfamiliar. Turning a bit, Harmony noticed that there was a statute behind her of a horse, or a pony. It looked like the completed version of what she had encountered in the Everfree Forest. They must have been connected all along. It was not until this moment that Harmony noticed something different with she herself.

Raising her left limb slowly, she noticed a long extension with, instead of a paw, long projecting units. Unlike claws, they did not seem to be sharp. Upon the skin there was no fur, but the pale skin was marked with a black substance. Yes, on the pale skin was a long marking of a twisting draconequus. Harmony gazed at it slowly; it resembled her father greatly. She tried to raise her right upper limb, but found she could not. There was none; it stopped short. Touching it with her other limb, Harmony breathed in lightly. This seemed to be abnormal, but she could not be sure. Her touch lingered for a moment and she traced the tips of her "not" paw down her back. She was sure she felt another mark, this one in the shape of three butterflies. Sighing gently, she figured that this was a replica of her mother's cutiemark.

Harmony gazed down, seeing that her two bottom limbs were much longer than the top two. She was clothed, as well. Over her top half was a top with no sleeves and upon her bottom half was a strange material, which was a weathered blue color. There were strange boots upon her lower extremities. Using her tongue, she felt her teeth inside of her mouth; she had no fangs. There seemed to be a lack of wings upon her back as well. Sighing, Harmony stood up; she seemed to balance just fine on two legs, so she went with that. Moving slowly, she went towards the giant building. Her hair, which seemed to be the same inky black color as her mane, hung low down her back. She had no tail.

Harmony made her way into the building, pushing the glass door inwards with her strange not paw. It swung in easily and she entered. As she walked into the building, her boots squeaked against the shiny floor. The building was quiet and completely empty. With a sigh, the girl (for though she did not know it, that was what she was) stood still momentarily. It was sinking in. She was an alien in an alien world…and she was completely alone. Tears began to form in her eyes. Harmony let out a low cry, a quavering note from the back of her throat. Even still, she felt the magic swell from within her breast. To some degree, it seemed present ever still. Even so, she was a long way from Ponyville now.

Then, from out of nowhere, a bell rung. Harmony spun around, wondering what the sudden noise could possible mean. Afterwards, a sea of…well creatures (which looked suspiciously like how she now appeared) ran with force into the hallways and corridors of the building. They were all chatting and carrying books. Some laughed and others jostled one another. Thinking quickly, it dawned upon Harmony that she was in a school of some sort. As she looked closer at the building, she found that there was lettering on the wall. She could read it. The letters spelled out: Canterlot High. This was a school after all.

The creatures payed no mind to Harmony, at least none that she could notice. They were talking with one another as they hustled past. Harmony listened closely: they were speaking in a language that she could understand. All around her, she heard snatches of menial conversations. In a strange way, it was a lot like her home. At least, it was similar to what used to be her home…

Ignoring the dull throbbing of her heart, Harmony wove her way through the crowd, intending to exit back out through the door. She did not belong here; she had to find some way back through the portal. On her way, she bumped into someone. Sprawling backwards, Harmony let out an exclamation of annoyance. The creature that had hit her also fell to the floor. Gazing up, after rubbing her head, Harmony saw a girl with pink and red hair cut into a stylish long bob. Her eyes were an intense green and she was dressed beautifully. Harmony felt her heart skip a beat. Standing slowly, she went over to the other and helped her up.

"I'm sorry," said Harmony, surprised she could also speak this language.

"Ha-ha, no worries! I am such a klutz!" said the other laughing.

Now that the other girl was standing, she could see in full the creature that Harmony had become. Blinking, this other girl seemed a bit daunted by Harmony at first. However, after one or two more moments, this passed.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you before! Welcome! Hi, my name is Roseluck! I know, weird name, right? Ha-ha, my parents thought I could maybe be lucky if they named me that! Too bad it didn't work, right?"

This new girl seemed chatty. Harmony smiled awkwardly and shuffled her feet.

"My name is Harmony."

Roseluck's eyes lit up and she began to wave her hands excitedly.

"Wow! What a pretty name, right? Love it! "

Harmony blushed and felt her cheeks grow red. Strange, how this new body worked. Still, it would all be over soon. She just had to make her way back out to the portal. The door, after all, was only a few steps away.

"Thanks, I really have to be going…"

Roseluck seemed to lose some steam and she did not smile. Her hand folded gently. After a brief moment, she grinned once again and waved her hands excitedly a second time.

"No worries! I'll see you in class and we can hang out after, okay?"

To this Harmony nodded, though she had no intention of hanging out with this girl, and waved good-bye. Shaking her head, she marched towards the glass doors and finally exited the horrific building. The wind outside swept up her long hair and it was then that Harmony noticed that it only grew off of one side of her head. The other side seemed to be cut short. She groaned and ran towards the portal. Placing a hand on it, she prepared herself to transport back to Equestria. The portal would not budge. She slapped her hand several times against the base of the statue. It would not yield.

In a moment of panic, Harmony kicked the statue. She reeled back in pain, clutching her boot. She hissed and spat at the statute. Why would it not work? Then, in a moment of perceived brilliance, Harmony began to feel her magic once more. She let out a few bars of off-key melody, warbling like a bird as she sang. The clashing song seemed to influence the portal somewhat and it shimmered momentarily. Then, as her magical song died, for her voice was cracking, the portal's magic faded. She screamed in fury.

Then, mysteriously, three girls came from out of nowhere. There was one with curly orange hair, one with a ponytail of blue hair, and the last had twin tails of purple and blue hair. They faintly radiated with magic. Harmony did not move; she could not sense their intentions. Nevertheless, her senses told her that they were powerful. The three approached in tandem, smiling like wolves. They stood directly in front of her and for a long minute the only sound was the wind in the air.

"We heard you sing," they said in unison.

Harmony's mind was reeling. Did they just hear her sing? Could it be possible that they knew she was also a magical creature? That was not possible…was it? She stepped backwards, tripping on her boot and falling to the ground. She spit hair out of her mouth and scowled.

"Are you new here?"

This inquiry seemed mostly harmless to Harmony, so she shook her head. She was a stranger here and so was not able to fully understand the situation. Her options were limited, so she remained where she was. The leader, or so it seemed, with the orange hair crouched down to Harmony's eye level. Her eyes burned like embers.

"Ah, did you try to use the portal?"

Harmony's eyes burst open at this. So they were aware! Her heart began to race. Who in this strange world could possibly know of Equestria? That seemed impossible. Harmony bowed her head and let the hair cover half of her face. She did not wish to talk at all. This seemed more and more dangerous with each passing minute. These creatures knew something that they should not.

"Mm. Well then, is it possible you wish to return?"

Harmony conceded and nodded slowly.

The orange-haired girl, dressed in purple leggings, grabbed Harmony and pulled her up. She smiled and beckoned for the other two to join her. They did so, sashaying their hips lightly. There was something vaguely sensual about all of them that Harmony could not quite identify.

"We do as well."

Harmony bit her lip and paused momentarily. Could it be that these were the same creatures with whom, through the portal, she had been communicating? It seemed as though the voice was strangely familiar. She felt the pull that she had experienced in the Everfree Forest well up within her once more. Yes, yes it seemed to be one and the same.

"I have spoken with you before," Harmony said, hearing what seemed to be a deeper voice than the other's resonate within her small ears.

The girls nodded in unison and became almost giddy.

"So it is true. You are from Equestria."

Harmony nodded and began to play with her mass of black hair.

"Yes. I am trying to return home."

The girls laughed lightly. Something in their happiness felt slightly off. Their joy felt tainted. However, Harmony could hardly be sure as her mind was screaming in pain. Everything in this new world was completely wrong.

"You can't! We have tried for many years," they said jointly.

The girl with the blue ponytail, her face joyful, yet plain, grinned.

"Yeah, we've been trying for a thousand moons! Haha!"

The other girl with the twin tails, in strange dark pants, slapped the first girl. They shared a scowling stare and turned back to the leader, who silenced them both.

"No matter. We are trapped as you are. What is your name?"

Harmony frowned. It was a bit too late to withhold information from them. However, was it really wise to befriend these strange girls so easily? It could not be helped.

"Harmony."

The leader nodded and flipped her curls behind her slim shoulders. The two behind her followed suit.

"We are known as the Dazzlings. My name is Adagio. This is Sonata and Aria."

Harmony nodded curtly.

"To be brief, we know that you have magic. We, too, have magic through song."

Harmony said nothing but looked away. Her dark eyes concentrated on something that was not really there. These new girls revealed their powers so easily. Was that a safe thing to do in this world? She could not be quite certain of anything it seemed.

"Yes, and what of it?"

Aria, the girl with the twin tails, placed her hands on her slim hips. The jacket that was around her shoulders moved slightly as she changed position. Aria seemed inclined to speak and Adagio, in front of her, seemed to permit it.

"We want you," began Aria in a slick voice, "to join us."

Though the offer was not beyond the realm of plausibility it was still shocking. Harmony paused and hummed from the back of her throat. It was not a use of magic, per say, but she wanted to have a backup option in case the situation took a turn for the worse. The Dazzlings seemed to sense this and pursed their lips in tandem. Harmony ceased her humming and took a step back, feeling her new boots with the tips of her toes. These creatures were also magic and also from Equestria. Their talents were also very similar. The coincidence was almost too good to be believed. Still, who was she to question destiny? It was through the course of events that she had come to this strange world. Now, in this world, was an opportunity to ally herself with creatures just like her. It was too good to be true, but she had no better options available. Harmony nodded and then, using her somewhat gravelly voice, agreed aloud.

"Yes, I will join you."

The girls smiled and gathered around her, pretty smiles plastered onto their smooth faces. It was then that Harmony noticed that, though she could not be one hundred percent certain, these girls were probably considered very beautiful in this world. With their sparkling eyes and high-pitched voices, surely, they would be the perfect allies—if she were to judge based on appearances alone. With a pang, Harmony began to ponder why she was not attractive as well. Perhaps this too was her punishment.

"For now, Harmony, come with us to class. This school is sort of like our 'home-base' so to speak. Stay with us and everything will be just peachy," Adagio said in a slightly commanding tone; it was clear she was used to being in charge.

The girl with the black hair nodded and bit her lip. It was then she noticed that she had makeup on; black lipstick to be sure. Sucking the makeup off her teeth, the new-born Harmony followed the Dazzlings into the foreboding building, unsure if the mass that she had met with before would yield to her this time or not. As the glass doors flew open, the three girls before her walked with confidence, high-heeled boots stomping down as they made their way forward. Harmony stood slightly behind them as an awkward fourth. Still, she noted that as they burst forth that those around them parted to either side. Some pulled their heads down as they passed and others ran towards the margins. It seemed as though they were afraid of the three girls. Harmony bit her lip once more; she could not be sure. So, against her better judgment, she followed quietly along.

The three led her to a classroom where they sat at the back of the classroom. Harmony, herself having never been in a classroom prior to this moment, felt nervous. Sweat beaded on her forehead, which was an entirely new sensation for her. She could hear those around her whispering about her, though she did not have as keen of hearing as she did with her former body. Still, they were all discussing things that she heard in bits and pieces. Some were curious about her and her odd appearance and still others were questioning why the Dazzlings seemed to have a fourth girl. Aria and Sonata payed no mind and they sat filing their nails over their desks. Adagio held her head up proudly. Then, in a strange twist, the girl from earlier entered through the door, laughing as the bell rang.

The girl called Roseluck found her way to the only empty seat in class, next to Harmony herself. She threw a binder and some things onto the desk and began to flip through her planner furiously. Most of her things had a girly flair to them, with a ribbon or a flower attached, but mostly they were unorganized. She wrote something down with a green pen then sat back. As she did so, she noticed by whom she was sitting. With a large grin, her teeth were quite white and sparkly, Roseluck leaned over.

"Hey you! You really do go here! I'm so excited!"

The teacher in the front asked for silence and Roseluck bowed her head, blushing. This, however, did not prevent her from continuing her previous train of thought. Waving her hands under her desk, she blabbered on.

"So cool! I can't wait to hear all about you now that we get to be seat buddies, right?"

Harmony did not know how to respond. As she opened her mouth, she caught Adagio staring daggers at her. The hot eyes burned into her and sent a very clear message: do not continue talking to this girl. For some reason, the new girl felt inclined to trust her new group of friends more than the jabbery girl so she stayed silent. This did not affect the pink-haired girl whatsoever and she continued to whisper to Harmony all throughout class. At some points during class she would stop and scribble down some notes, but mostly she was just happy to ask Harmony questions that the other did not seem to be answering.

As the lecture was ending, for class was almost over, the three girls next to Harmony began to get up. They paid little regard to the others as they stood proudly and marched to the door. Feeling helplessly lost, their "new" friend began to follow. As she was going, however, Harmony felt the girl next to her grab her wrist. Her grip was firm, but did not hurt. Roseluck's green eyes look pleadingly at the other girl.

"Don't go with them," she begged softly.

Harmony took her wrist back, making Roseluck almost wince. She immediately regretted this action as the girl with the soft pink locks gazed down at the floor and shook her head. The taller of the two, Harmony, backed away and met the eyes of Adagio. Standing at the front of the classroom, Adagio beckoned for Harmony with the flick of her hand. Willingly, but still as blind as ever, Harmony wandered away from Roseluck towards Adagio. As she was going, she could hear the other girl say something as her green eyes looked upwards once more. However, her words were lost in the bustle of the classroom.

Adagio took Harmony by the arm and practically yanked her into the hall. The other two followed behind closely. Aria was playing with the ends of one of her tails and Sonata was singing to herself softly and skipping along. The newest member did not have time to drag her heels as she was whisked away out into a darkened hallway.

"So, you've seen what this place is like then," began Adagio in a surprisingly murky voice.

Harmony raised an eyebrow in confusion. Was she talking about the class or the school? Perhaps she had been somehow angered by her earlier interaction with Roseluck. Though the girl seemed very demure and sweet, looks could well be deceiving. Conceivably, these girls knew something that she did not. Harmony hid one of her midnight eyes behind thick clumps of black hair. She played with the multiple earrings in her ear. Anything to avoid answering this question, for she had no clue what to say.

"It's totally mundane," scoffed Aria, her hand on her hip.

Sonata nodded readily, her eyes dull.

"Yeah! Snooze-fest!"

The girl in black stroked the head of the draconequus on her arm. The ink seemed to shimmer, even in the low light of the hall. She was momentarily distracted by this until Adagio cleared her throat, clearly expecting some sort of answer.

"Yeah, it seemed dull. I wouldn't really know, though…" Harmony trailed off unintentionally.

Aria raised an eyebrow, but it was Sonata (surprisingly) that stepped forward, her hands clasped together.

"What do you mean? Didn't you go to school in Equestria?"

Adagio's orange curls flew as she whipped around to Sonata. Face-to-face, the leader hissed at her and drew her hand across her throat. Sonata gulped and began to rub her ponytail; her feet were turned further inwards. Harmony stared as her boot tips began to press themselves together.

"We don't say _that word_ here!" warned Adagio, practically spitting it out.

Sonata wiped away a tear and nodded, turning her ruby eyes away from the leader. Aria turned her face away, as if to ignore the outburst entirely. It was here that Harmony decided to say something.

"No, it's fine. No, I didn't go to school at all. I tried, but they didn't want me there."

Adagio let the sentence hang in the air momentarily. Then, her face turned to one of pleasure and a small smile played out upon her face. The other two girls remained motionless, as if awaiting instructions from their boss. She did not disappoint and reacted by putting her hand upon Harmony's shoulder, just above her shorter arm.

"There, there. As you can see, we are all outcasts from that place. That is why we belong together, after all."

Harmony nodded immediately and placed her longer arm over the shorter one. It seemed to her that this was the mark of her "Otherness" in this world. In Equestria, it had been because of her half-draconequus features. Here, it was her arm and, to a degree, her tattoos. No one else seemed to have these particular markings, or so it seemed to her. She let Adagio's contact linger and followed quietly as the group exited the hall for yet another class. During the period, she pondered why she always was different, no matter what world she was in.

Seated in class, with the clock ticking slowly away, and with Sonata next to her humming under her breath, Harmony had plenty of time to continue her reflection. As she thought, she noticed that in front of her, two rows or so ahead, was a reddish-pink haired girl. It was Roseluck without a doubt. Harmony slunk back in her seat. Would it be more appropriate to just ignore her from now on? Adagio had not warned her one way or another, yet Roseluck seemed hesitant about her three friends. It was impossible to tell in this new world who was who. Still, the way Roseluck had pleaded with her struck a chord within her heart. Harmony sighed.

As the instructor proceeded with the lecture, Harmony fidgeted in her seat. She rocked back and forth, a melody in her mind. Her body was as a metronome for a moment. The sirens ignored her behavior, choosing to nap during class instead. Stopping momentarily, the girl made up her mind. She dug out a notebook that was inside the desk she was sitting at, apparently discarded. With a chewed pen, she doodled and wrote upon the paper. It was a slow process, to be certain, for she really could not use her fingers well. Still, she managed to scrawl out a few letters, though sloppily. Then, she crumbled up the paper and tossed it; the wadded ball hit the back of Roseluck's red head.

Harmony watched intently as Roseluck rubbed the back of her head, turned around, and leaded over to collect the ball of paper. With long and delicate fingers, Roseluck undid each section of the crumpled mess, as if it were as delicate as a rose petal. The other watched intently, loving the dexterity of those wondrous fingers, though she did wonder for a moment if it were really polite to stare. The rosy maiden blinked her green eyes and her profile was in Harmony's sights as she proceeded to read the note. After a long moment, the pretty girl smiled, her lips as voluptuous as the flower she was named for, and nodded. The girl in the back blushed deeply and sat back in her seat. She took no notice that Adagio was now awake and observing her.

The bell rang, at long last, and the students filed busily out. The instructor chatted with a few of the students as they left, but Harmony did not catch his attention whatsoever. She was busy adjusting her black tank top, trying to look her best. She ran out before the three Equestrian girls as well, for she wanted a private conversation. Roseluck was waiting outside of the classroom, by the lockers. In her hand was the note, all smoothed out. She was smiling coyly and waved Harmony over, twirling her skirt in her hand as she did so.

"Hey newbie!" she giggled.

Harmony kicked the toe of her boot into the floor.

"Yeah," said a raspy voice, "it, um, might take me awhile to get used to this place."

Roseluck rolled her large doe-like eyes. She waved a hand.

"As if! This place is like so boring! Ha-ha. The only good thing around here is when the school hosts events."

The girl in black leaded back in her boots. Her long arm danged helplessly by her curvy hip. She smacked her lips, deep in thought. It may have been that the schoolhouse in Equestria had also hosted events as well. She seemed to remember picnics and other social events…things that she had never been able to be a part of. Perhaps, this time around, she could change that.

"That sounds…good. What is the next event, then?" she queried, her voice deep and almost masculine sounding.

Roseluck fidgeted with a pair of golden studs in her perfectly conical ears. She flipped her hair behind her shoulders, where it lay momentarily before flying behind it entirely. Everything about her was so graceful. Harmony checked her own ears; they were studded with many earrings and piercings. Looking around, it seemed that she was the only one to have these. If only she could look more like Roseluck…

"Oh! I'm glad you asked! It's the Fall Formal…a dance. I love going! I mean, you're really supposed to bring a date, but I've never had one. It's fun, though, because we can dress up and look are best, right? Ha-ha!" Roseluck tittered.

Harmony smiled wolfishly. A dance! The opportunity for implied sexual antics would surely be present. Perhaps she could find her way with the others here though this sort of activity. Just as she was daydreaming excitedly, a cough interrupted her. It was Adagio, and her hand was dangerously perched upon her hip. Harmony slunk back, bidding Roseluck farewell. The pink-haired girl frowned and turned away to face the locker behind her.

"What was that?" said Adagio slowly, piecing out each word.

Sonata snarled.

"Like, we don't talk to girls like her!"  
The third was silent, simply nodding slowly as she examined each of her nails individually. Harmony felt the stump of her right arm and let her face fall. She had been right after all; her new friends did not like the others at this school. It was only natural, after all. The students here were not from Equestria, as they were; they were non-magical, as well. So, what should they matter? Still, Roseluck certainly seemed dynamic, even without magic. However, it was not by Roseluck's aid that she was going to return to her home in Equestria. There seemed to be no choice in the matter, after all.

Adagio, adjusting her crop-top jacket, cut the other two off, silencing them as she usually did—with a wave of her hand. She approached Harmony once more and put a hand on her shoulder. Her hand was icy and held absolutely no heat. For a fleeting moment, Harmony wondered if Roseluck's delicate fingers were warm. She concluded that they would be.

"No matter, it was a simple mistake. Harmony, you need us. We are like you. These other students are menial—non-Equestrians. Let's get out of here, for now."

With the flick of her hand and a twist in her hips, Adagio led the other three of the building and into the soft glow of the afternoon sun. The sunlight did not seem to flicker off of the three girls as Harmony might have imagined it glowing around Roseluck. For some reason, she just could not get that girl out of her mind. For the moment, she would not do anything about it. The others did not need to know of it.

Adagio kneeled down, a spikey boot kicking out from underneath her. Harmony kneeled beside her, as did the other two. The orange-haired maid placed a hand on the portal; it would not yield. As she sat back, her fingertips withdrew and she seemed to be deep in thought. Sonata and Aria exchanged glances as the other waited as if from afar.

"Put your hand out, Harmony," commanded Adagio.

She did so and felt the smallest trace of magic emanating from the portal. It was not gone, but merely in stasis. She closed her gentle eyes, her dark lashes blinking down. The magic felt warm, not in the sense of heat, but in a familiar way. Her lone hand waved back and forth in a circular motion. Ah, it seemed that home was so close, yet so far away. How were her parents, back in Equestria? Harmony felt a deep sting within her chest. Surely, they were longing for her as she was for them. Sighing, she pulled back her hand and opened her dark eyes.

"The magic is not yet gone. I can feel it swelling even as the sun is going down," her gaze flickered upward momentarily.

Sonata blinked dumbly, her maroon eyes without intelligence.

"What does that mean?"

Aria gave an exasperated sort of noise and threw her hand to her face, shaking her head slightly. Her tails trembled as she did so. She then stood up, brushing herself off. Adagio did the same, leaving Sonata to struggle upwards on her own; her inwardly turned feet could not aid her as much as the others' more normal feet. She tried not to make a scene of herself, for it did shame her. Harmony was thrown off-balance standing up as well, for only one arm could not offer her the equilibrium of two.

"It means, dum-dumb, that we still have a chance to get back, as long as we can create enough magic," snapped Aria, her hips jutting out.

The leader nodded slowly, for once agreeing with her subordinate. She toyed with the little glove at her palm.

"This is why we need you, Harmony," Adagio stated plainly.

Harmony nodded slowly, digesting what was placed before her. If she worked with these three girls, she could return home. All they had to do was figure out a way to generate magic. It would not be an easy task, by any means, for the magic required to open such a portal would be gargantuan. She was not sure it would be possible, especially not in the short-term. However, at the moment the most important thing was that there was hope. There was a viable way to return home to her parents. For some reason, an image of Roseluck flashed through her mind. She shook it out.

"Very well. Let's work together to return to Equestria."

Adagio grinned and chuckled darkly, as if she had just won an important victory. And, indeed, she truly had. This newcomer's magic seemed more powerful than anyone else's. However, to be certain, she decided to check something before continuing with her current plan. In a casual voice, Adagio made up her mind to question Harmony about her past.

"Harmony, who are your parents? Are they of powerful magic?"

This question seemed to shock the other two girls as they ceased their fidgeting momentarily. Their eyes were alight with curiosity. However, their "friend" seemed more and more uncomfortable. She massaged her shorter arm with her only free hand. The tattoo on her arm seemed darker in the low light of the approaching evening. On her back, she knew was the mark of her mother. Even if she chose to obscure her past, one way or another these girls would find out. It was probably better to let them know whose child she was. After all, finding out whose child she was, normally was a bit of a shock for most of the ponies back home. Kicking around her long legs, she prepared herself to reveal her true identity.

"My mother is a pegasus pony named Fluttershy. She holds the Element of Kindness. My father, tamed by my mother, is the creature of chaos. His name is Discord."

Adagio's eyes grew as wide as saucers and the others followed suit. Could it be true? If it were truly so, such a surprise could not be better. A child born out of the joining of the magic of an Element of Harmony plus the added bonus of limitless chaos-based magic? Such a child would be…invincible. The other two, even Sonata, seemed to riddle this out as well. There was a very long period of silence. Not even the wind rustled through the trees. Harmony assumed that the girls no longer wanted her and let her head hang dejectedly.

"How lucky!" exclaimed the leader.

Harmony whipped up her head.

"I think that we will get along!" sung Sonata, chirruping.

The girl in black tossed back her mane of hair on the one side of her head, unwilling to believe it was really true. They wanted her in spite of her parentage; they wanted her even more because of her parentage. It seemed too good to be true, but Harmony was far from questioning it.

"With you on our side, opening that portal with be a cinch," affirmed Aria, the stars on her head shimmering.

Harmony bit a nail.

"Just how are we going to do that, anyways?"

Adagio laughed; her curls bounced up and down.

"Come with us and we'll show you exactly how it's done."

They walked together down the cement sideways through suburban hell. Harmony noted how distinct the town did look like Ponyville, of course with notable differences. There were strange vehicles that propelled themselves down the street beside them. They made a noise like a dragon roar and smelt equally as poorly. When she inquired about these machines, Aria rolled her eyes and told her they were called "cars". Harmony gazed at the trees, which were turning and losing their leaves. Even in the low light of the falling twilight, she could see that the trees were losing their green hue. Fall would soon be upon this place. For a fleeting moment, she wondered how the weather changed here, for there were no pegasus ponies about to do so.

Adagio pulled out four hooded sweatshirts from a bush just outside of the establishment. Harmony, unsure if this was an odd behavior, did not comment one way or another. All of the girls pulled on the hoodies and flipped up the hoods over their hair. The girl with the black hair sighed and followed the others into the establishment. It was a restaurant, as it happened. Harmony breathed in deeply and almost gagged; the air was full of the stench of putrid meat—cooking of all things. She placed her hands over her nose, scraping her palm against the many piercings there, and her eyes went wide. Sonata gazed over her shoulder towards the new girl and shook her head; she remembered the first time she had a hamburger. It was revolting.

Adagio sat the group down at a free both towards the back of the building. It was then that the newcomer noticed how these girls were always lurking in the shadows. Perhaps it was only natural, then, because they were all outsiders. Harmony felt that she could hardly judge or comment given her current situation. These girls were going to help her survive until she could return home. As the girl sat, using her one arm to help her down gently, it occurred to her that she would not be able to return to much at all. After all, her parents were the ones who helped send her away; her tutor wielded the magic that did so. And Flip Side, well…he would not want her anyways. Perhaps, when they all returned to Equestria, her new friends could help win her back the love she had lost. Yes…maybe that would work.

The leader did not lower her hood, so neither did anyone else. Instead, she drew in a large breath and exhaled on a low C note. Her voice was husky and almost deep-sounding, but there was a power to it that Harmony had never quite felt before. Twilight's spells had always been powerful, true, but it was a contained sort of magic—there had always been limits. This note alone felt as limitless as the infinite horizon. Aria soon joined in, and a moment later so did Sonata. A simple melody swirled around them as they glided up and down the scales. Harmony sensed that this was her moment to join as well and added her unique talents. Her note, somewhere between a D flat and D, scraping against Adagio's perfect C. Still, it added a little something that the melody had been missing, a sort of second tune.

Within herself, Harmony felt the power building until it filled ever orifice of her body, of her very being. The chaos had never really left her after all. As she opened her languid eyes, she noticed that all around them was a thin mist. In the mist, the patrons of the restaurant grew listless and almost sluggish. Their eyes were not full of life, but rather dull and glassy. Harmony felt power come into her as she continued to sing, but nothing chaotic happened around her as it normally did. Adagio stopped the tune suddenly and the other two faded away slowly until there was the regular hum of background noise once more.

"What happened?" asked the deep voice of Harmony, her lips still full of song.

Aria gave a snooty grin, but let her leader answer.

"This is what we do. We can generate magic through song, even as you did. Your chaotic nature added even more to the mix. Then, after we've sang, we absorb all the energy that was created into these…"

All three girls, with no former warning, unzipped their hoodies to reveal glittering red gems on felt necklace loops. They were shimmering brightly, a sure sign that the magic was being absorbed into these curious jewels. With a passing look, Adagio presented Harmony with a blue gem on a black felt chain. It was the midnight color of her eyes with a sapphire-like sheen to it. When she grabbed it, her core radiated with energy. She put it around her neck, feeling the energy in the room draining into the necklace, and then into her. It felt extremely satisfying, this new feeling. Harmony nodded and grazed the jewel with her finger; it was warm, and had a fading pulse to it, like a heartbeat.

Adagio, ever on the move, signaled for the group to leave, everyone slid out of the booth and followed the foremost to and through the door. As Harmony looked behind her shoulder, she could see that many people in the restaurant seemed to have been agitated. Ignoring this, she let the glass door slam shut behind her as she ran forward to keep up with those ahead.

It was a cool night and there seemed to be a light fog setting down over the city. Harmony gazed upwards, realizing that she could hardly see the stars. Back home the stars had been plentiful and wondrous; she had never tired of gazing at them. Her parents did not allow her to stay up late, however she had always felt more alive during Luna's time than Celestia's. But even in this new land she felt stronger during the nighttime. Now that the moon was above their heads, just a sliver of a thing high in the sky. Gazing at such a foreign moon made her feel cold inside. She tried to ignore the feeling of nagging loneliness within her and continued to follow Adagio and the others. It was always she who followed them and not the other way around. This seemed to be the way of things.

Sonata yawned loudly and, for a brief moment, her shimmering maroon eyes closed. Harmony observed this, thinking that she looked even more gorgeous without the creepy color of her eyes. Then, suddenly, she felt repentant for this thought, massaging her shorter arm. Clearly, she had no room for insulting others.

After about twenty-minutes' worth of walking, all four girls arrived at a luxurious hotel in the center of town. Harmony did not notice at first, but it seemed to her that this place would be rather pricey. Still, she followed her newfound companions in without a word, her black lips sealed tightly together, as if she had an enormous secret within them. It was Aria who approached the counter, singing under her breath. Her eyes flashed red for a moment, a departure from their normal hue. Then, as if he were a puppet, the employee at the counter slammed his fingers down haphazardly down upon the keyboard. His eyes were dull and listless. Still, moments later he handed Aria a plastic card and grunted once. Aria, giggling, blew him a kiss and handed the card to her leader. It was the third, Sonata, who beckoned for Harmony to follow them, leading her by the hand. They went up a large staircase which must have wound upwards of several flights until arriving at a large suit on the top floor. Using the card, Adagio opened the door with a swipe of her hand. It clicked open.

The suite was enormous, by far large enough for all four of them. Harmony was in awe as the other three girls proceeded to claim their respective beds and check the small fridge for snacks. The new girl could hardly even sit down; she had never been anywhere quite as fancy before. She sat down on the furthest bed, near the window, and stared out it longingly. Her mind seemed to be wandering as of late. However, she did have one question…

"How did we have enough money for this place?" asked Harmony, legitimately curious and equally as perplexed.

Sonata giggled.

"We always stay in places like this!"

Aria shot her daggers. And, as usual, Adagio picked up the slack.

"We can be rather, persuasive, if given the opportunity."

Harmony did not understand the full meaning, and was a bit ashamed to ask a follow-up question. It did matter to her, how she paid her way through life, but she could hardly turn up her nose at a warm bed in this strange place. She began to play with the ends of her hair when Aria threw her a bag of pretzels.

"Eat up. Energy is not enough."

She nodded in thanks and opened the seal of the bag. The other girls seemed to be doing the same. Sonata chirruped and turned on the television. The new girl watched in wonder as the magical box flickered to life. It was a short-lived wonder, however, as she continued to flick through the channels at her whim. Sighing, Harmony laid down her head upon the pillow and let the dream word take her.

As the blackness of her mind consumed her, Harmony's thoughts began to twist and twirl, making the events of the day appear in random and cluttered within her. The three girls heard her moan once, but only once. Within her dream, she heard the most melodic singing beside her and knew it instantly to be that of her three friends. Then, in the distance, came one word. As it repeated itself, Harmony's dream apparition turned and saw that it was Roseluck. Her silky hair fluttered around her pale shoulders. She giggled and repeated her marvelous word.

"Hello!"

Then, as a whisper.

"Hello…"

In her thoughts, the black girl tried to reach out, but Roseluck was not near nor far away. She was as close as the beat of a butterfly's wings and as far away as the dull roar of the ocean. Then, she shifted into a creature with a mane and a long pinkish tail. Harmony saw her as a cream-colored pony, as she might have known back home. For some reason, this filled her with incredible longing. She then transformed herself, back into her old body. Her bat wings appeared leathery and disgusting. Her fangs were far too long. It was then Harmony realized that it was she who was the monster. Ah, to be that cream-colored pony! The dream twisted again and Harmony heard another soothing melody. It brought her peace and she dreamt no more.

In the morning, far too early for Harmony's tastes, an alarm went off from inside the room. Sonata yawned while Aria mumbled something in her groggy stupor. It was, as always, Adagio who was up and on the move. From her wet locks, it appeared as though she had showered. Her clothes were washed and she seemed ready to go. Fresh makeup had already been applied to her cheeks and eyes. The newcomer yawned, but she was genuinely impressed nonetheless. One aggravated look later, the other three girls began preparing themselves for the morning. Harmony rinsed off her pale face, which seemed to be the color of sour milk this early in the morning, and groaned. She fluffed her hair in the one side of her head and checked that none of her piercings was infected. When that was accomplished, she shrugged, her partial arm hardly moving, and sat back down.

"Aren't you going to put on makeup?" Sonata asked, while applying mascara to her big doe eyes.

Harmony shrugged, too tired to speak nary a word. Adagio, beside her, did not comment at first. It was unclear how interested she was. Then, out of nowhere, she stood.

"Sonata, help her apply at least a dark purple to her eyelids and some thick black eyeliner."

Harmony opened her mouth to protest, but was cut down by a surprisingly wary look from Aria. When she saw the almost terror in the other girl's eyes, Harmony submitted. Sonata bounced over and happily did as she was asked. When the newcomer opened her eyes once more, she almost did not recognize her new-self. Her eyes were dark and brooding, her lips puckered and pouty; (Sonata had gone ahead and applied lipstick as well). She looked like a gothic goddess. Adagio smiled and the girls exited the room without taking the key, letting the door click behind them.

Initially, they walked in a somber silence on the way to school. Only the soft padding and clicking of their boots against the pavement could be heard. Some cars were about, driving up and down the road beside them, but there were few for it was still quite early. Harmony could not fathom why they were awake; school could not have been this early. She stretched her arm and opened her mouth to yawn.

"We need to always look our best," began Aria, in a low tone so that only Harmony could hear.

The girl, mid-yawn, paused momentarily. She cocked a thick, black eyebrow. Her midnight eyes were stunning in contrast with the makeup on her face. Never before had she put any attention into how she looked. Perhaps this world was a bit different in that respect.

"It's how we get attention, how we get energy. We can't really be our best if we don't look it. You'll get used to it."

Harmony nodded, but her eyes were still alight with questions. Who would give them attention, and why? Beautiful ponies did get more love and attention back home, but there was only so much good it could do. Attention was never quite a good thing as it had applied to Harmony in the past. It meant exile, solitude. However, she needed to adapt to this new world. If makeup was a necessity, well that would have to be the sacrifice she would make. Patting her cheek lightly, Harmony wondered if Roseluck would like her new look. What she wanted more than anything, other than returning home, was attention from that particular…entity.

As they were approaching the school building, Adagio paused at the portal, with the statue of the horse prancing upon it. Her light hand graced the statue's base. She seemed pensive, but there was a glimmer of forethought in her light eyes. Sonata played with her ponytail and Aria also waited in silence. They knew better than to try and rush information from their leader. Harmony had no such inhibition.

"Why have we returned to this school? Isn't our goal to collect more energy and use it to break through the portal?" she asked, bluntly, folding her long arm over the other.

The leader placed her hands on her hips in a display of power. The other did not back down; her tattoo seemed to be rippling back and forth on her arm. Harmony's midnight eyes gleamed. She had a goal and it would not be so easily forgotten. Aria seemed to have grown bored and was picking at her nails. She had tried to struggle for power before, even in the simplest of ways, and it had never worked. This newcomer needed to learn the hard way as well. Adagio smirked, her teeth showing through her lips. They looked perfect and white, but for some reason this unnerved the other.

"Yes, you are right. We need to gather all the energy we can to return to Equestria. However, we cannot continue to take such minute amounts as inconsistently as we have been. Yet, even so, we cannot collect here at the school immediately without someone discovering. If we are to do so here, it cannot be immediately.

I have looked ahead, and it seems that the next completely full moon will be on the night of the Fall Formal dance. This will be the perfect place to take the last remains of the energy we need and use it to return home. Only on the night of the full moon will our energy be able to open the portal once more."

Aria's violet eyes lit up; she did not know they could accomplish this so quickly. The dance was not but a week or so away! Still, perhaps Adagio knew how much power Harmony possessed; it could be far more than they had ever imagined. She nodded to herself slowly; the sooner they could leave this hell-hole, the better.

As they entered the school for the morning, Harmony noticed once more that people moved aside for them. She looked forward towards the three in front of her, who seemed to be basking in the attention. However, as she glanced to the side, the newcomer thought she spotted a boy that she had seen the night before at the restaurant. He was arguing vehemently with some other students off to the side, near the lockers. She shrugged and continued on her way. Little did she know that this was the start of something much larger than she had ever imagined.

Then, the girls in front of her went into the classroom. Harmony, about to follow as she normally did, stopped dead in her tracks. Form the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of green and pink. It had to be her! She raced through the hallway, drawing a shout from one of the teachers, and towards the wandering figure. When she reached a dead-end hallway, the figure turned. It was her, after all.

Roseluck was lovely. Her figure was clothed in a loose-fitting green dress with little bangles upon her slim arms. Her hair was pulled back to reveal a round face with glittering eyes. Harmony felt her one palm begin to sweat; she rubbed it against her jeans. In comparison, she was a gothic bum with her hair uncombed and her eyes dark and piercing.

"You followed me," Roseluck said, mysteriously.

Harmony simply nodded, her earrings bobbing on her ears as her head jerked up and down. Then, the other girl giggled, her hand waving back and forth. She seemed pleasant once more.

"Haha! Yeah, I thought we could talk alone out here. I'm actually glad that you followed me!"

The darker girl smiled softly, biting her dark lip. Lipstick touched her tongue and she spit it out discreetly in her hand. Makeup was awful-tasting.

"So, you look…different, today. Don't worry! I love your look! You are so gorgeous!"

Harmony blushed deeply. She changed her mind; makeup was truly sent directly from Celestia herself, or whomever ran this world. Roseluck, though, looked perfectly marvelous without it. Secretly, she wanted her to continue complimenting her, but she did not continue.

"Anyways, about the dance…"

The gothic girl's ears, with all their piercings, pricked up. Was Roseluck about to ask her out on a date? Her heart skipped a beat. She would have to be at the dance regardless, but to go there with a date would be…amazing. It would also stand to prove that she had moved on. Hear heart panged; no, this sweet girl was nothing like that sleaze back home. But then, why would she leave this girl to go home to the other? Blinking slowly, she shook all thoughts out of her head. Luckily, Roseluck continued to speak without need of Harmony's input.

"Will you be there?"

Every fiber of the girl's being was screaming "yes!", but her exterior was less enthusiastic. She nodded quickly, her eyes adverting their gaze from Roseluck's. She did see the other girl smile; it made her feel warm inside.

"Great! I'd love to spend the night with you!"

Harmony almost fainted.

"I'd like to spend time with you too," she said, finally, in a raspy voice.

The other girl leapt towards her, hugging her lightly. She smelled of roses in the summertime. Harmony could not return the hug, for she felt too overwhelmed. But, just for the moment, she could enjoy the comforting embrace of someone she was becoming vastly interested in. Roseluck pulled away, her thick eyelashes fluttering gently.

"Hehe! Well, I'll see you later stranger!"

And then she departed, just like that, in a flurry of green dress and roses. Harmony pulled herself together, and made her way towards her own classroom. She walked in and plopped herself next to Adagio, who did not seem as annoyed as usual. Still, however, she did inquire after Harmony's most recent whereabouts. The girl picked at her skin and blinked slowly. When it became clear that she would not give a straight answer, Adagio ceased her questions. Aria, beside them both, frowned. Only this newcomer could get away with a move like that. The nerve! Sonata seemed not to mind whatsoever.

The three girls and their companion walked outside of school. The day was still bright and the clouds seemed at bay. There would be nice weather today, which would undoubtedly please the student body. After all, tonight was the homecoming football game. It was traditional to have the dance after the game, however it had to be postponed by a couple of days this year to do planning issues. This was the event that Adagio had been planning for. While it would not be their "premier" debut, so to speak, it would still prove to be an essential part to her coming plan. Sonata propped the backdoor of the school open, so they could reenter without fear of being locked out. Aria, her pigtails being taken up by the wind, leaned against the brick wall of the school. Harmony bit her lip and stood silently. Had they come to confront her here about her secret meetings with Roseluck?

Luckily, that was not the thing most prominent in the leader's mind. She played with a nail, exposed due to the "fingerless" gloves, and smiled devilishly.

"Good news, girls. Tonight is the game which will be a perfect opportunity to collect some energy for our plans. There will be an abundant amount of people, however we need only concentrate our efforts on one area. Once we hit the game we should be ready for the dance and after that…to finally return to Equestria!"

She seemed excited and Harmony admitted silently to herself that she was also quite eager. This school was a strange place, though not all of it. Still, one pretty girl did not seem reason enough to prolong her stay in such a place. Her family, if they still wanted her, would want her back home. Surely this was punishment enough? At any rate, she had to focus on the task ahead. This sports activity seemed to be important and she would need her concentration to perform at her peak.

"I'm in," confirmed Harmony in a stern voice.

Adagio nodded curtly, curls bouncing. She beckoned for her to go back into school first. The girl in black shrugged carelessly and strode back into the school. Then, cleverly, the leader called out to her, saying that they would join her momentarily. Naively, the newcomer did so and thought no more about it.

Sonata, her face blank, asked:

"Why'd you send her in?"

Aria rolled her eyes and Adagio, ever scheming, explained:

"She cannot know the truth, even still. I know that she's hiding something from us here. However, at the moment she is our ally. She's powerful, especially the chaotic side of her. Her song is what we need to steal the energy from the foolish humans here. Our song will keep them angry and fighting so that we can get what we need and leave. She need not know that. For now, our "collections" must be just that. At the dance, I may reveal the secret. For now: Sonata, Aria, say nothing at all!"

"Whatever," Aria sighed.

With that, the three caught up to Harmony, who knew none the better. They attended classes, side by side, as had become the norm. However, while three girls had minds only for scheming and plotting, the fourth had a heart for something else. In her mind, she could still picture how Roseluck had embraced her. Her arms tingled in a way they never had before. She knew that this was indeed the kind of feeling she had with…some "one" else. Still, this was different. She was going to leave soon and everything would be a happy memory she could cherish. It was for the best.

It was evening now and the air was cool but filled to the brim with anticipation. The entire Canterlot student body was buzzing with excitement, save for a few who seemed to be perpetually bickering towards the fringes of the group. The school was decked out in their uniforms and gear, with pony ears and tails to boot. Towards the back, behind the bleachers, was the group of plotters. The game had just started, for the buzzing siren was blaring, and the four were standing about, none dressed in their school colors. Harmony hugged herself with her one arm and shivered. These fall nights here could get cold, so it seemed.

"Shall we start early?" asked Sonata, bubbly as ever.

Harmony tossed back her black mane of hair, dark eyes sparkling. She too was ready to start the song. Within her core, she was excited by this. It was not only that she was eager to return home. No, this was something much subtler. She was growing fond of her powers here. As back in Equestria, she could do incredible things and she enjoyed the feeling of power, though controlled, that she possessed. Then, briefly, Roseluck's rosy lips and smiling face flashed in her head. How would she feel if she knew about her powers? About who she really was? It did not matter now, she told herself, only the song counted.

The leader, her mane of curls tousled and ready, lead the way. She went to the opponent's section first. Aria smiled wickedly for she knew that this was the reason that they had not worn their own school's colors. After all, that would have been suspicious when they crossed into the opponent's area. Now they could blend in at will.

"We will start here and after halftime we'll move to the other side. It should be enough time to gather our strength."

Sonata gave a whoop and Harmony gave one thumbs up. They moved between the rows of people hollering for "defense!". Adagio began, as she always seemed to. Her voice was low and seductive. She let out a simple melody, savoring each moment. It was Aria who accompanied her in an alto voice, blinking her violet eyes shut as well. Sonata fell into incidental tones in a higher soprano, leaving Harmony to do what she did best. The newcomer belted out a bursting melody of clashing notes and keys. She sang with all of her heart, letting the magic swell within her. Even as she sang, she could feel the music flowing into her. Her eyes, though she swore they were closed, opened and were a bright white. Her boots began to pick up off of the ground and she almost flew out of the bleachers. It was Aria and Adagio who held her down, making her cut the song short. Her sapphire necklace shimmered with power.

The leader grinned and touched her own charm.

"Next half we go to our side."

Harmony still did not notice, but the commotion in the opponent's section seemed to be growing stronger. People screamed for the other team's blood, cursing at them and hissing. Some booed loudly. Still, the once princess of chaos could do no more than reveal in her strength. Each moment seemed to fill her with more energy. It never occurred to her, however, that when you gain something, it may be lost elsewhere…

The buzzer rang for the halftime show. The cheerleaders for Canterlot High, in their blue and yellow uniforms, pranced out to the field with their pompoms. They yelled for the crowd to cheer with them. The Canterlot students, still unaffected by the siren's magic, cheered happily, screaming for a win. The opposing cheerleaders came out as well, dragging themselves onto the field; their eyes dull. They booed at the other cheerleaders and some of them refused to cheer whatsoever. The opposing side screamed loudly. Harmony had never been to a sporting event, however even she was beginning to suspect that something was not quite normal.

The three girls, their hips swaying back and forth, made their way to the student section for their school. As they walked up the metal bleachers, a figure made its way towards the straggler. Harmony felt two slim arms around her neck and placed her hands upon them. She turned and saw Roseluck's smiling face. There were plastic pony ears in her hair. Adagio was watching from above, her eyes narrow and glaring. Harmony waved her on, indicating that she would be there soon.

"Hey you! I didn't even know you were going to come!"

Harmony smiled lightly. It was hard not to be happy around this girl. That was the best think about her. The dark one pushed back her dark hair and grinned again.

"Well, it was sort of last second…"

Roseluck gushed.

"It doesn't matter! Say you'll sit with me! Please!"

This is where Harmony paused. She played with the earrings on her lobe and glanced away. The other picked up on the cue and folded her arms. Her eyes were shining, but her gaze narrowed slightly.

"You're going to be with _them_?" she asked, almost accusingly.

There was a moment of silence. The crowd was almost silent as the cheerleaders exited the field. It was almost time for the second half; it was almost time for her own performance now

"They…they're my friends. I…I have to do something."

The girl flipped her pink hair, revealing a rose-gold colored earing on her ear. She turned to walk away. Harmony grabbed her by the arm and held it lightly in her grasp. She almost could not bear the sight of Roseluck leaving. It felt to familiar; the hurt was so similar as the _other_ time.

"After a couple of minutes, before the end of the game, I will definitely come sit with you," promised Harmony, and she meant it.

This made Roseluck grin and she released herself from the other's grasp.

"Alrighty then~!"

As the girl wandered off, Harmony made her way to the waiting Adagio, who was tapping a nail against her arm. They sat down together, blending into the crowd. No one asked about Roseluck. This made the new girl breathe a temporary sigh of relief; the less they knew about her, the better. She did not want to involve her any more than she had to, yet her heart longed to be near hers. Harmony closed her eyes, letting her dark lashes cover the midnight eyes. From her necklace, she could feel the energy warm her skin. The sapphire was only partly full, yet the energy made her heart pulse even harder. The girls around her joined hands this time, to combine their powers. Harmony joined hands with Adagio and Aria. Sonata was the one on the end. This time it was Aria who set the rhythm with a staccatoed harmony. Her voice was low, but not soothing. Each note quickened the pace, as if the heartbeat had accelerated. Sonata came next, with a slower harmony, alternating notes from an E minor chord. Adagio led the melody with a high shrill B flat which was followed by a slow half note. Harmony, her confidence high, let out a C which stood in steep contrast with Aria's tune. She let her heart sore and felt the magic swelling within her. Again, she was hovering off the ground, but the others were still holding her down.

For some reason, she felt the strange sensation to open her eyes and did so promptly. She saw her hair growing and she felt her back tingle. Around her was a bright light, like a star. All of the students around her seemed duller in comparison. She felt her teeth beginning to grow to the length they had been in Equestria. Then, she felt a strong surge of magic and let herself absorb all of it. Her body lowered and her featured returned to normal. The other girls opened their eyes as well.

They sat quietly for a moment. The booing began to start on the Canterlot side as well. Harmony scrunched up her face. What was happening here? Still, she felt as new as a shiny penny. The sapphire was shining brighter than ever. The rubies on her friends' necklaces were also bright.

"We've done it girls," said Adagio over the sea of boos.

Aria laughed and Sonata giggled.

"Now for the dance…"

Harmony stood up and shuffled through the row. Adagio did not stop her, but let her go to the girl. Aria looked supremely annoyed. Her violet eyes were burning with envy. She folded her bare arms, making her little jean jacket wrinkle.

"You know she's going to sit by that other girl, right?" asked the girl with the ponytails.

Adagio rubbed her index and thumb together.

"I do. If she acts out, we'll know what to use against her," stated the leader confidently.

The clueless Sonata threw her head back and giggled.

"How clever!"

Practically sprinting, Harmony made her way to her favorite girl. She made her way through rows of student's legs, never once noticing the attitude of the crowd, or how it had changed. She found Roseluck, smiling widely. Sitting down, she adjusted a string on her ripped jean skirt and kicked her boots out, trying to make herself look more presentable.

"I came back…" started Harmony hopefully.

Roseluck blinked, her green eyes starting ahead. Her body was slumped over slightly. The other scooted closer and bent her head to meet the pink-haired girls eyes. She looked over and groaned a bit. Harmony threw out her arms to hold her upright. Her midnight eyes were full of concerned. Something had truly happened to the students. Their singing had done something…perhaps…

"Roseluck, please say something," came Harmony's dark voice.

"I…I feel…so tired…and upset…"

The dark girl embraced her and held her head against her own beating heart. She stroked the soft pink-red hair and warbled out a little lullaby, one without magic. Roseluck groaned and let her arms dangle down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," repeated Harmony, tears in her eyes.

What had she done? Thinking quickly, Harmony touched the necklace and breathed out slowly. Her chest deflated and, as it re-inflated, she sung a low C note. The sapphire sparkled, but it was diming. The energy was going back into Roseluck, but only so much. Color flushed into her cheeks and her eyes began to blink open. Her breathing grew heavier and her head picked up slightly. Harmony did feel the energy being siphoned from her own body, which confirmed her suspicions. There was no "creation", only transference. Roseluck embraced the other softly and picked up her head.

"What's happening?" she gurgled.

Harmony shushed her with a finger to her soft lips.

"Everything will be okay. Let me take you home."

The rosy girl nodded and the pony ears slid off of her head and onto the bleachers. Harmony did not even look behind her towards her three friends. She knew they would be angry that she was leaving with someone else. However, the confrontation could wait. She would eventually have to ask them directly about her jewel, and about their song. With a sigh, and ignoring all of the screaming around her, the black girl slung the pink one over her shoulder and walked down the bleachers.

The night was getting colder. As Harmony walked down the sidewalk, she guided herself using Roseluck's very faint instructions. She was whispering so lightly that Harmony could barely hear, but it was enough. The wind was rustling through the trees. Roseluck was shivering over the dark girl's shoulder. Harmony shushed her and continued onwards, surprised by her body's strength. Though the rose-girl was light, dragging her block after block was tiring. Her boots were scraping against the pavement. She saw the yellow house that her friend had described. It was just up ahead. She walked up the long driveway and towards the front door. With a heave, she lifted the other girl off of her shoulder and put her gently upon the ground. Roseluck was shivering and her eyes were barely open.

"Key…is under the mat," mumbled the rosy girl, hair in her eyes.

The former pony reached down towards the mat and grabbed a silver key from under it. She placed it in the lock and twisted the knob. It opened with a squeak and Harmony, holding her friend's hand, walked them both inside. In her daze, Roseluck shut the door and kicked off her shoes, tripping slightly so that she had to grab the shoulder of her willing friend.

"My room…on the right."

Embarrassed, Harmony led her to the room on the right, as she had said. Already she was going into her room? Though she herself knew that nothing would happen, the thought of antics made her blush deeply. She walked to the room and flicked the lights on. The room itself was small, but cute. There was a bed to one corner, unmade, with pink and white sheets. There was a desk in the opposite corner; it was strewn with flowers and makeup. Harmony smiled to herself; it was odd that she would like such a girly-girl, but she could not help herself. Roseluck shuffled over to the bed and flopped down upon it. Her friend tucked her into the sheets carefully and stroked her hair back. Then, not wishing to overstay her welcome, she turned to leave. The other reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Thank you."

Harmony, boldly, leaned forward and kissed her forehead. The girl smiled and closed her eyes and drifted off into peaceful sleep. The dark girl, her tattoos gleaming in the light, flicked off the light switch, closed the door, and left the room. She went out from the house and took out the key, placing it back under the mat. Outside, she felt cold and alone. Fear bubbled up from the bottom of her stomach; she was truly terrified of facing the three friends again. The wind picked up the ends of her hair. She bit her lip and pressed forward. Her boots plodded along towards the hotel that they had stayed in. During her walk, she pondered what might occur. The song within her felt jagged; she could not bear to wait any longer.

The lobby of the hotel was fairly empty. Harmony plopped herself on the chair in the lounge and waited for one of the three to come fetch her. They would; she was certain of that. About ten minutes later, and after several odd glances from the person working the hotel counter, Sonata came down. She bounced towards her, happy as a clam, her maroon eyes shining. Her skirt was swishing as she came closer, giggling.

"Come on up!"

The grim look Harmony shot went unseen by the vapid girl, for her back was turned. The midnight eyes were blazing as the boots below stalked forward. There was something that had to be resolved immediately. If Sonata suspected, it was unclear as she opened the hotel door and beckoned for the other to enter before closing it once more. She did not lock it.

Adagio was on one of the beds. Her boots were still on and the little steel cones attached to them were shining; they looked as deadly as she did. Still, Harmony knew she had to be brave. She stood firmly in the center of the room. Her skirt was taut as her legs spread. Aria, on the other bed, was undoing one of her pigtails.

"We've been stealing the energy, haven't we?" asked the dark girl, directly.

Midnight eyes locked onto amber ones. Yet, unsurprisingly, Adagio did not waver. She got up from the hotel bed, leaving the bedspread rumpled. Her hands were planted firmly on the hips, fingers spreading out from the fingerless gloves. There was no speech in the room, only a dead silence. Sonata was standing near the door, but she made no move to either open it or lock it. Her eyes were blank and blinking slowly every once and awhile. Finally, snickering, the leader answered.

"Yes, did you think we could create it ourselves? Magic rule number one, Harmony: one cannot create nor destroy energy, merely transfer it."

Harmony clenched her fist, and some bracelets on her long arm jingled. Her dark bros creased. Her suspicions had indeed been confirmed. It angered her beyond belief to know that she had truly been harming others, without intention. She had been banished from Equestria for that much. Her heart panged. Was she really any better off here than she had been there?  
"Feeling conflicted?" Aria sneered.

The dark one began to sob gently. Her one had flew up to her face where it held momentarily. Her tattoos even seemed to be crying, for the butterfly wings on her back began to wilt and the draconequus closed its one dark eye. This was all wrong. She had truly trusted them and they were, in the end, no more than monsters. She was willing to sacrifice the energy of all those people just to return home. But, then again, was there really any other way?

"You know, I think you like to sing," offered Sonata, unintentionally adding to the conflict.

Adagio grabbed hold of this as quickly as she could. Stepping forward, her great boots hard upon the floor, she put one had on Harmony's shoulder. The other girl could not even raise her head, but let the hair on the one side of her head cover one of the eyes. She turned her toes inward and gave a gentle sigh.

"I know you can feel the power within you. Your song is stronger than anything that I have ever seen before. Your chaos is a part of you; why deny yourself? Together, we can still collect energy at the dance and return home."

Even though Harmony's head knew better, her heart was too full to hear anything but the word "home". The leader's words were entrancing. Deep down, she did wish to return to Equestria. Though her family would certainly have mixed feelings about seeing her, she wanted to apologize to them. But then, what would she be apologizing for? It was her chaos that had gotten her banished from her home world to begin with. To use that dark magic, knowingly, against these people would be worse than before. It was a dilemma, to be certain. Though, in her heart, she knew that she loved to sing anyways. The power she felt within her did have a certain appeal—like a drug. Her senses would heighten and she would raise to new heights if she could collect all the energy at the dance…but Roseluck would be there. The others, though it was cruel to admit, did not matter. The only girl in her mind was the rosy one. Still, what would Roseluck say if she drained everyone of their happiness and energy?

"I…I don't want to hurt anyone…"

Aria piped up.

"It's not like we're actually hurting anyone. Their energy will eventually return, as it always does. The anger they feel is their choice to express. It's not us that _make_ them argue; they choose to act that way. So, it's really not a big deal."

Harmony seemed unconvinced.

"Besides," whispered Adagio seductively, "it's just once last time. Then, they will never have to deal with us ever again. Isn't that better than us staying here and feeding off of them forever?"

Their argument did hold water. This would be the last little push they would need to open the portal and leave forever. After that, they could recover at their leisure. Yet something in Harmony hesitated…and she knew that there was really no choice. Even if she did not agree, the three girls would do so anyways and return home without her. They would hurt Roseluck too. Perhaps, if she could just save one person, then her conscious would be lighter.

"Fine."

Sonata giggled in glee and the others looked relieved, yet it was short-lived.

"But, under no circumstances, can you drain from Roseluck."

Aria scoffed and nearly broke the hairband she was holding in her short fingers. The leader cut her off with a vicious look and let the moment die.

"Very well. Then we will work together to drain the energy from the dance and power the portal—together."

Harmony nodded, but bit her lip uncertainly. It was a deal, but who knows how any deal with the devil will turn out?

The next day was the day of the dance—and the night to follow would be one that no one would ever forget. The three sirens wanted to shop for dresses before their big night, much like many of the other girls at school. Despite their foreign status in this human world, the three were sometimes much like every other teenage girl. However, appearances were only skin-deep after all. Even under the glittery makeup and soft curls, they were dangerously lethal. Harmony was not eager to shop, sometimes the crowds made her feel uncomfortable, but she was excited to see Roseluck. For her, she wished to look her best. The thought of seeing Roseluck in a beautiful dress made her blush down to her boots.

Sonata was pressed against one of the large glass panes in the store. Her fingers were spread out upon the glass and her eyes were focused on what was behind the glass—a ball gown. It was red and glittery with a sweetheart neckline. There was a ruby belt across the waist and a soft velvet choker. The girl was practically drooling on the glass.

"Isn't it lovely?" she crooned.

Adagio nodded wryly.

"It is! Good taste, Sonata. I'll go in and get it, then."

The other girl drooped her head and pouted; her ruby eyes looked soppy.

"But, I thought…for myself…"

Adagio went ahead and strode confidently into the store. The other three followed closely behind, one practically in tears. The leader tried on the dress in the window and walked out into the store so that all could admire her. It fit her flawlessly, to be certain, and her ruby necklace matched it to a T. Aria, the second-in-command if it ever mattered, went in and picked out a turquoise dress of her own. It was short with straps and a trailing green skirt which shimmered in the bright light of the store. The last girl, dreams dashed, chose a high-waisted silver gown with stitched rose decals of pink. She seemed to like it, but would eye Adagio ever few minutes jealously.

"Aren't you getting something, too?" Aria asked Harmony, not looking her in the eyes.

The dark girl shrugged helplessly. She had never dressed up before. Back home, she hardly even left the house. The Grand Galloping Gala was the big dance in Equestria, but she had never been invited, much less gone. Who would want someone like her there? Really, it was ironic that she was going to this one at all. For if anyone knew her intentions, they would not wish for her presence whatsoever. Adagio, not wishing to waste time on anyone other than herself, grabbed a deep blue dress off of the rack. It was a shining midnight ball gown, but cut at the knees. A lower skirt of shimmering faux diamonds hung down behind her. It was strapless with a straight neckline. Her hair, the ebony black mane, shone against it. In truth, she looked quite beautiful. Two of her tattoos, her mother's cutie mark and the draconequus, were visible due to the cut of the dress. Her own cutie mark, the distressed musical notes on her hip, was not visible.

"You look good. Now, let's make our way back to the hotel," ordered the leader curtly.

Aria nodded and slipped the dress into her bag, the others did the same. They walked out of the store, leaving the price tags behind them.

As the four-some walked back to the hotel, Adagio was mentally planning each move of the night. It had been ages since they had possessed this kind of power and she was certainly not going to let this moment go to waste. The dance would be perfect, with the full moon hanging right over their heads. She had the new girl dead to rights as well; as long as they held something she desired, Adagio could control Harmony at will. Still, it was surprising that she had fallen for someone in this world at all. The leader smiled to herself deviously; it was to her advantage after all. Who knew that the daughter of the most powerful creature in Equestria would be so foolish?

When the group arrived back at the hotel, Sonata singing lightly to the new manager on duty so they could get the room key, the girls began preparing themselves. Though the three girls, and in some respects Harmony as well, were not going to the dance to have a good time, they were concerned with appearances. After all, part of their charm and manipulation did come from their outward appearance. And, as their necklaces swirling with power reminded them, appearances were powerful.

Aria was already setting her hair into two twin tails. She set her normal star ornaments in them, making sure that the shone by scrubbing them vigorously. Sonata, trying to forget her dream dress, was applying thick layers of makeup to her face, struggling to get each individual lash with the mascara brush. The leader was fixing her mass of curls, but also touching up a killer red lipstick. She puckered her lips in a sultry manner. Harmony, sighing, joined in. Though at first reluctant, she did find herself staring into the mirror for a rather long length of time. Makeup, dark blues and silvers, had been applied to her eyes. Her lips were lined and dark as well. Her hair, though still wild, was curled and went in waves down her shoulder and back. Her piercings shimmered. On her hands were little black lace gloves, fingerless, as Adagio always wore. Her boots were still on, but beneath them were black lace leggings. She looked like a dark princess.

Harmony, shaking in her boots, turned to leave the hotel room. Aria stopped fixing her hair momentarily and signaled her leader. Adagio shook her head and looked into the mirror.

"We will see you at the dance. Be ready when we signal you."

The girl at the door paused and nodded briskly. In the end, she would have to do whatever it took. There would be no choice but for her to submit and go home. But, for now, she could enjoy a few hours of bliss. Harmony walked out and let the door click gently shut behind her.

Alone she headed down the sideway towards Roseluck's home. It was nearly sundown and the sky was a burnt orange and shimming red. In the falling light of day, Harmony looked like a shining sapphire herself. She blushed deeply and let her lone hand trail down the fabric of the dress. Never before had she felt beautiful; she hoped that Roseluck would think so too. Their few hours together had to be perfect. Harmony walked up the concrete driveway and knocked upon the door with her free hand. Almost immediately her knock was answered by the girl on the other side.

Roseluck, smiling as always, was at the door. Her dress was a combination of pink and green. There were golden sequins sewn into the dress. It was strappy, but she had a shawl around her shoulders. Harmony blushed; her crush was so alluring. Roseluck was adjusting her hair, which was pulled up into a high bun.

"You look amazing," Harmony commented, face in a deep blush.

Roseluck chuckled nervously.

"You do too. Should, uh, we get going then?"

The other nodded and they linked arms. Walking together, so closely, made Harmony notice how warm the other was. Having her there, beside her, was an incredible feeling. She almost wished she had a second arm to give Roseluck. Smiling softly, they walked in silence as the sun fell behind them. The streetlights overhead began to light their way. Roseluck's soft breathing was the only sound around them. Harmony thought it the loveliest sort of song that she had ever heard; part of her longed to hear it from dusk to dawn. The rosy girl, normally so cheery and chatty, was oddly silent. She seemed preoccupied, but on the inside, she was quite giddy. The two finally came upon the doors to the school, which they entered jointly. The dance was awaiting them.

Inside of the school gymnasium the dance was in full swing. Lights of every color flashed in the gym as confetti rained down from the ceiling. A thumping bass beat practically penetrated the walls around them and the wooden floor beneath them. Roseluck giggled, a blush creeping across her face, and entered the gym. Harmony followed in quick stride, her tall body looking down upon her date.

Roseluck was the first to begin dancing. Laughing more freely now, she dragged her date to the middle of the gymnasium floor and began to shake her hips slowly, arms going in-sync with them. Everything about her seemed so poised and fluid. Harmony copied her dance moves, eventually feeling a sense of freedom as she moved. Her boots slid easily across the polished wooden floor and her dress bobbed up and down with her body. Roseluck moved in a circle around her, obviously vying for her attention. She, upon seeing no change in Harmony's movements, rolled her eyes playfully and rubbed up against her date, jostling her.

"You having fun?" shouted the girl in the pink and green dress.

The other nodded vigorously, her black mop of hair dragging down the head slightly. The pounding music felt somehow relieving, as if the pounding of her heart could finally be silenced. In a way, she knew that it was only a distraction, but it was a welcomed one. She, boldly, reached for the pink girl's hand and spun her around in a circle, dark lips parting into a smile as she watched the other spin. They embraced momentarily before Roseluck, blushing nervously, pulled away and began to dance once more. The others around them paid them no mind, but would once and awhile come up and dance with them. To Harmony, it was a great social interaction for she had never interacted with that many beings in her entire life—all without a word. The music guided her and she danced and danced. With her date beside her, it seemed almost too perfect.

Of course, the moment had to end. Harmony felt her sapphire grow hot on her neck and turned suddenly to see the three girls standing by the door of the gymnasium. The time had indeed come. Thinking quickly, for she knew there was no time to spare, Harmony grabbed Roseluck, perhaps a little too vigorously, and ran to the other side of the gym behind the bleachers. She hugged her suddenly; Roseluck accepted, then pulled away, leaving her hands on her date's shoulders. A look of concern touched her face.

"What's going on?" yelled the rose girl.

Harmony shook her head, almost in tears.

"You need to stay hidden! Stay here and _please_ do NOT come out!" begged Harmony.

Roseluck nodded softly, but did not understand whatsoever.

"Tell me what's happening!" pleaded she.

Harmony kissed her, lightly, on the lips. Their lipsticks met and some of Harmony's dark shade remained on the other's perfect pink lips. She reached up to touch them with her fingertips. The dark one gave a meaningful look, then ran off. It was time to end this.

The sirens, decked out like princesses, stood triumphantly near the doors. Adagio watched as their fourth member of sorts joined them. She looked as dark and chaotic in her dress as they did dangerous. It was only fitting to have appearances match intention. When the newcomer made no comment, the leader ventured forth. She strode into the middle of the gymnasium, just under an old disco ball. Her heels clicked against the wooden floor in time with the pounding music. The other three followed in her wake, like the court of some fairytale princess. No one paid any attention as they gathered in a circle and joined hands. Roseluck, still in the corner of the gym, peeked out for a better view, but could not see anything over the crowd of people.

Adagio, her curls flying out behind her, wasted no time in beginning the tune. Her voice was low and ominous, the chanting of some séance from times long-gone. Aria, the second-in-command, joined as an alto with a strange sort of chord, joining the notes together slowly. Sonata, smiling, reached her voice up high and filled in with the melody. It was soothing and hypnotic; as though anyone listening would instantly fall under the spell. Harmony, sighing, closed her eyes and added her screeching, quasi-death metal, voice to the mixture. She belted out the tune, not caring to join into the lullaby the other three seemed to be creating. Harmony felt the magic stronger than ever before; the sapphire on her neck shone and she could feel it, though not see it as her eyes were closed. All four ascended into the air, hands still joined, and began to spin in a circle, going faster as the song came to a crescendo. The tune was soothing, yet somehow wild with passion. The dark princess could not help but think of her beloved Roseluck and sang a eulogy to their friendship and budding romance. A single tear, filled with dark mascara, ran down her cheek.

As the energy was being acquired from the crowd, whose voices grew dimmer by the moment, the girls in the air began to transform to resemble part of their "true selves". The sirens grew tails and little fairy wings; they pony tales stretched and grew until they resembled real "pony" tails. Harmony changed as well, growing back her fanged-teeth, her pony tail, and her ears. Large bat wings burst forth from her back. Even still, her right arm did not grow. The mutants sang on until the song felt complete and fell softly with a decrescendo. All four, still hovering in the air, opened their eyes and let go of one another's hands. The crowd around them looked miserable and began to bicker and use whatever energy they had to argue. It was pathetic. The three girls laughed triumphantly; their rubies glimmered as never before.

Suddenly, Harmony glanced over and saw a small figure dart out from underneath the bleachers. The figure moved amongst the crowd, shaking some students by the shoulders, and called out for help. The call was, unfortunately, heard by the hungry sirens, who swooped down to greet her.

"Looking for someone?" snickered Sonata, her eyes a marvelous red color.

Roseluck screamed and fell back, her heels caught on the fabric of her dress. Frantically, she reached down to sort herself out, tears coming to her eyes. Aria, sneering, joined in as well.

"Ready to have your life energy drained away, princess?"  
The other tried to look away, then, she glanced up and spotted Harmony still hovering high above her. The dark angel moved slowly towards her before landing on the ground. Her boots made no sound and her wings folded in gently as she cemented herself on two legs once more. Roseluck looked positively horrified. Harmony reached out to her, but the other rejected her.

"What are you?" asked she, still on the floor.

Inside, Harmony's heart panged. Was she truly so horrid in this form? Or perhaps her actions were too horrifying?

"I am not human, Roseluck. I am a pony from a different world; a creature blessed with magic and power, and cursed with chaos."

The sirens, from on high, watched the spectacle with gleaming eyes.

"What have you done to these people?" wept the human.

Harmony turned her head, disappointed with herself, but not for the first time in her life. She knew there was no way to explain her actions, only to tell her the truth. This had to be done, no matter how repulsive it was. As long as Roseluck was safe, nothing else mattered. She among all others was truly special.

"We drained their energy with a magical song. We need that energy to power up a portal and return home."

On the floor, Roseluck was shaking her head. Pieces of hair were coming loose from her bun and falling around her beautiful face. Perversely, it seemed more lovely when it was full of torment. Harmony kneeled down beside her, scooping her up into her arms. This contact the other allowed and she melted into the arms promptly.

"I need to return home, to make amends…" explained Harmony in a whisper.

"But your destroying this world to do it!" protested the other.

Harmony sighed deeply.

"I know that. I didn't at first, but I found out a while ago. These girls, these "sirens", need to leave. They have torn this world apart already; perhaps at home, it could be better. I have to go home too, and I'll do anything to get there…but sacrifice you. As long as you are safe, I am happy. This world will eventually go back to normal without the sirens, but I can never be normal here."

The rosy girl was crying openly now. Her hands were covering her face as she wept pitifully. Her world was crumbling around her and the person creating this chaos was the girl she liked. How could anything be crueler than that?

"You know what you've done is wrong, don't you?"

"Yes. But it's too late for that."

"But I loved you…" admitted Roseluck, finally.

Harmony kissed her once more, letting this one linger, even though she knew there were others watching. It did not matter what anyone else thought; this was her last moment to live as a human.

"I love you too. Please, please leave this place. I want to protect you."

"Even at the cost of everyone else?"  
"Yes….I'm sorry…"

Roseluck kissed her on the forehead and stood up, bringing Harmony up with her. She was still in tears.

"I still love you," said the sweet human, smiling sadly.

The dark girl nodded and hugged her once more before turning around to face the sirens. She spread her wings and, flapping them once, met them in the air.

"Let's go home," said the chaotic girl.

Adagio shook her head, slyly maneuvering around Harmony. They always needed more and as long as there was some in front of them, they would never stop short. Aria and Sonata understood instantaneously and surrounded the fourth as well. Real love had no place in their hearts, only in their stomachs. They knew nothing except betrayal; true friendship and honoring of truth and promises held no meaning for them. If Harmony could turn her back on the las human, then she could truly be one of them. And then, upon returning home to Equestria, they could rule together as the goddesses of song. If not, and Harmony refused, they would destroy her here, take her energy, and leave her and the rest of the stinking human world, to rot.

"Steal it. Take what is rightfully yours," demanded Adagio in a silky whisper.

Sonata followed up.

"Consume her energy. Take her love for yourself."

Aria smiled and said:

"Do it so we can go home in triumph. Do it!"  
Harmony shook her head and flapped her wings, ascending even higher. She moved out of their reach and away from their whisperings. She would never hurt Roseluck, even at the cost of all they had done.

"I won't!" screamed the dark princess, "I love her and I refuse to hurt her!"

Sticking a finger out, Harmony pointed at the other three, a commanding aura consuming her features.

"You promised that if I went along with the plan you would leave her out of this! Let's use our energy and go home!"

Adagio scowled.

"You dare defy us when we could crush you as easily? You are one of us not one of them! Take her energy and return home in glory! Don't you want to see your parents?"

This hit home for Harmony. Briefly, she glanced down at Roseluck, who was looking up at her with soft eyes. She appeared bedraggled and her dress was torn, but even still she was as lovely as the flower she was named for. In her eyes was forgiveness and love. She would not force Harmony's hand in a decision. However, in this, Harmony had already made her choice.

"No! I won't hurt Roseluck. I love her more than anything else, even Equestria!"

Sonata hissed and Adagio flew forward.

"You give us no choice!"

The leader began to sing loudly, her voice consuming the air of the gymnasium. It was almost earsplitting. Harmony felt herself fall backwards as she tried to fly up into the air. She could not back down now, not when there was so much as stake. She realized that, in an odd way, the fate of the human world rested upon her shoulders. Equestria had relied upon the Elements of Harmony to banish her; this world relied on her to banish the siren girls. Aria and Sonata joined the song, supporting their leader with their voices. They wore smug smiles on their faces as they hovered in the air, wings glittering from the lights of the disco ball. The song wove itself into an intricate melody; Harmony could barely stay in the air. The song was too powerful for her, and she knew that she was going to lose.

"I can't do this!" wept Harmony, despairingly.

Roseluck picked up her skirt and ran to where Harmony was hovering. She gazed up, hope in her sharp green eyes. This girl had not given up whatsoever.

"You can!" persisted the rose girl.

The sirens did not slow. Their song became so powerful that the very foundation of the building began to shake. The students in the gymnasium, who would have normally been terrified and fleeing, stood still. They had no energy to move; they had no will whatsoever. Harmony locked eyes one more time with Roseluck, then gazed at the zombie students around her. This situation could not persist. She could not leave this world to such a fate. Inhaling deeply, the dark goddess rose up and let out a C sharp. It pierced the sirens' song like a needle and she sustained the note for a long moment. The other three girls seemed shaken and paused momentarily.

"I will protect these people!" Harmony declared.

Adagio scoffed.

"Why? If we leave Roseluck, wouldn't you agree to go home?"

Harmony paused. She had already declared her love for Roseluck and not necessarily for the others. Still, perhaps this was her chance at redemption. She had almost hurt the ponies in Ponyville and for it, she was banished. Saving Roseluck was her reason for aiding these people, but the greater cause was to help this world. The sirens had tricked her, but their power would not prevail over her. Without pausing, she began to sing a melody so shrill and confused, even the sirens covered their ears momentarily. Harmony felt the energy within her sapphire swell and burst forth. All around her the magic began to take shape in the form of musical notes and bars. They spiraled around her into a tornado of sharps, flats, rests and notes. Then, when the moment seemed right, Harmony pushed out her one arm and let the notes slam into the sirens before her.

The sirens let out a quick note and blocked some of the notes from physically hitting them. Sonata took a note right to the chest, however, and fell back a bit. Her boice went silent for a brief moment. Adagio hissed and let out a low harmony for Aria to follow. Sonata, weakened, sobbed once and aided in the song. Harmony, however, did not cease and continued to let her chaos reign. The lights of the gym began to flash in rhythm to her wild song. She was in control. Roseluck, below, yelled a word of support. Harmony began to add words to her song and it morphed into a strange, fast-paced, love ballad.

" _Smells of roses,_

 _tastes of sugar,_

 _the girl with a smile,_

 _is quite a looker!_

 _Lucky in love,_

 _Lucky with roses,_

 _the human I love,_

 _yeah she's the one I chose!_

 _Roseluck, I'll protect you,_

 _depend on me,_

 _say that's what you'll do!_

 _Roseluck~!"_

As the song progressed, the siren's eyes faded from a searing red color into their normal shades. Their wings began to grow holes in them until they were just wisps of what was. Harmony felt no remorse and continued to sing. She felt all the energy from the siren's rubies go into her own jewel. Her voice grew stronger. The strobe lights flashed on and off. She felt it raise up to a high D and rising. The sirens fell from the sky like fallen angels, voices depleted. Harmony let out one final note in a triumphant blaze of glory. Her hair whipped around her face as the tornado still raged. The energy was all hers and hers alone. Roseluck, concerned, as it did not seem that the gothic girl would cease, called out to her.

"Harmony! Stop! They are defeated. Please, come down to me!"

Then, something unexpected happened. Harmony's eyes flashed white and she raised her arm up. The tattoos on her back and arm began to shimmer and move. The tornado of music began to flash all sorts of colors. The music was dark and foreboding. She had the power to go back to Equestria herself. The sirens mattered very little. Harmony flapped her bat wings and flew out the doors and outside. The portal was waiting. Screaming and weeping, Roseluck ran out the doors after her date.

Harmony, fangs bared, whipped her hand and let the magic out. The portal in the statue cracked open with a bang. The swirling magic of the portal rotated quickly. There was no doubt that it would take her home. After all this time, she had done what she had wanted. Now, there was but to go through…Roseluck ran in front of the portal and three out her arms.

"I won't let you go! Please, Harmony, give the energy back. Please help all of the students. They're my friends! I want you to have what you want, but I know that you want to help others. Don't let this power blind you!"

Harmony's eyes blinked and the bright white light faded into midnight blue. She let herself fall slowly to the ground. Her wings faded and her fangs receded. Her hair slowly shortened until it was a normal length. The sapphire was still sparkling, but the portal remained open. Harmony sighed.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" she laughed.

Roseluck ran up and hugged her warmly, kissing her on the cheek lovingly.

"You always do."

Marching back into the gymnasium, Harmony grasped her sapphire and let her arm extend towards the mass of unmoving students. She exhaled and let the magic flow out of her until she was so weak her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor. Roseluck, thankfully, was right behind her and caught her her as she fell. Slowly, the students became more animated and began to groan and talk once more. The girl in the pink dress smiled.

"You did it. Thank you."  
Harmony rose unsteadily, still relying on her date to hold her up. She grinned in return, feeling the difference of not having fangs again. She felt strange. Her voice was scratchy and weak, but it was strong enough to speak.

"Of course. Anything for you, anything."

Roseluck looked concerned even still.

"Where did the sirens go?"

Harmony shrugged.

"Probably into hiding. They'll be so weak that they dare not return, at least not for a good long time."

"What will happen then?"  
The dark one shrugged.

"Someone else will stand up to them."

Roseluck kissed her date on the cheek and giggled.

"So, what now?"  
Harmony walked her out the gymnasium doors once more, choosing to respond with action instead of words. They stayed close together with Harmony leaning on the shorter girl, not so much for support anymore if not just to stay close. The portal in the Canterlot pony statue was still glowing and spiraling, but the magic was fading. Any minute now and it would be gone forever. There was a choice to be made. Harmony took Roseluck's two delicate hands in her large one. She gazed down upon her with serious blue eyes.

"Any moment and the magic will be gone. I need to go home."

The pink girl began to weep.

"Don't leave me," she begged.

Harmony kissed her on the mouth, passionately, and without hesitation.

"Come with me, then!"

Roseluck did not pause to ponder. She now knew where her heart lay. No matter in what form, she would always be herself. And no matter what land they were in, she would always be with her beloved Harmony. After all, what's life without harmony? She grinned and they joined hands.  
"Ready?" asked Harmony.

Roseluck nodded sharply and the two girls leapt into the swirling portal. As the moon began to fall in the sky, the portal closed and the statue was as concrete a mass as it had been before. Somewhere under that same sky, the sirens were running away. Their rubies were glimmering under the moonlight, but they held no energy and no reprieve for the three weak girls. However, inside the portal two beings were returning home for new adventures and a new love…

Harmony knew that no matter what happened, there would always be a second change. As they fell into Equestria, she thought her heartbeat and the heartbeat of her partner were one. As their new bodies materialized in the land of Equestria, Harmony gazed on her love for the "first" time. She saw the sleek pale-tan body and the rosy mane and knew that the adventure was just beginning. Roseluck giggled and the world heard her lovely laugh for the first time.


End file.
